totalna_porazkafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Alejandro i Owen
thumb|right|250px|Alejandro wykopuje Owena z samolotu. Alejandro i Owen to jeden z większych konfliktów w Totalnej Porażce. W Totalnej Porażce w Trasie, Owen próbował zaprzyjaźnić się z Alejandro ale nie umiał wymówić prawidłowo imienia Alejandro i nazywał go "Al" czego Alejandro nie lubi. Nazywa go tak jego starszy, doskonalszy brat José, który wie, że Alejandro tego nie znosi. Owen nie był świadomy tego, że Alejandro go nienawidzi ze względu na jego głupotę i bezużyteczność mimo, że Owen był finalistą pierwszego sezonu. Dopiero po ostrzeżeniach Duncana i Noah, Owen wreszcie uświadomił sobie prawdziwą naturę Alejandro. Plan Totalnej Porażki thumb|210px|left|Alejandro serwuje naleśniki które Owen po chwili zjada. Wyścig celebrytów Planu Totalnej Porażki - powrót! Gdy Chris proponuje zawodnikom udział w nowym sezonie, Alejandro częstuje ich talerzem naleśników, które Owen chętnie pożera. Totalna Porażka w Trasie Przechadzka po Egipcie cz. 1 Gdy Alejandro dowiedział się że będzie w drużynie razem z Owenem, w pokoju zwierzeń narzeka i przeklina w języku hiszpańskim, że jest w drużynie "niekompetentnych idiotów". Przechadzka po Egipcie cz. 2 Owen nie mogąc zapamiętać imienia Alejandro, nazywa go "Ale-wiadro" i "Ale-Kazan". Ostatecznie nazywa go "Al". Słysząc to Alejandro się trzęsie. W pokoju zwierzeń, pozornie mówi, że nie przeszkadza mu że Owen nazywa go "Al", ale na myśl o tym trzęsie się ze strachu. Mróz w Yukonie, nie mogło być lepiej! Gdy Drużyna Chris Jest Naprawdę Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Słodki wygrała, Owen chce przybić piątkę z Alejandro wołając go "Al". Alejandro jednak całkowicie go zignorował. Ukochany Broadway thumb|210px|right|Alejandro uderza Owena, wózkiem dla dziecka. Alejandro wraz z Noah i Tylerem musi wciągnąć Owena na szczyt Statuy Wolności. Gdy zawodnicy muszą zjechać po rurze, Owen z powodu wielkiej masy nie może się zmieścić. Prosi o pomoc Alejandro, a ten pomaga uderzając go wózkiem w głowę z uśmiechem na twarzy. Spoliczkowana Rewolucja Owen w klasie ekonomicznej jest podekscytowany tym, że jeszcze nikt z ich drużyny nie wyleciał, ale entuzjastyczny nastrój przerywa mu Alejandro przypominając, że to oni przegrali ostatnie wyzwanie. Gdy Owen prawie wypada przez dziurę w samolocie i ledwo się trzyma, prosi Alejandro o pomoc, ale ten nic mu nie pomaga tylko złowrogo patrzy na niego. Podczas wyzwania robienia kiełbasek, Alejandro każe Owen'owi nakładać farsz, ale chłopak sam zjada całe mięso. Zły Alejandro sugeruje, żeby zjechali na Owenie ze wzgórza. Podczas zjazdu, Alejandro kilkakrotnie uderza w twarzą Owena w skały. Ostatecznie też, żeby zahamować, Alejandro używa twarzy Owena, co pochwala sam gospodarz. Wyścig w Amazonii thumb|210px|left|Owen przez przypadek uderza Alejandro w oko. W klasie ekonomicznej, Owen mówi przez sen o awarii samolotu. Zirytowany tym Alejandro uderza go łokciem w brzuch każąc mu się uciszyć. Gdy Owen się obudził, przypadkowo uderzył Alejandro w oko, przez co ten musi chodzić w opasce przez cały odcinek. W pokoju zwierzeń Owen podejrzewa, że Alejandro za nim nie przepada. Próbuje go też przeprosić ściskając go, ale to jeszcze bardziej rozzłościło Alejandro. thumb|210px|right|Alejandro okłamuje Owena by ukryć swoja prawdziwą naturę.Podczas pierwszej nocy w Amazonii, ich drużynę zaatakowały wielkie gąsienice i porwały Owena. Alejandro to widział, ale nie ruszył mu na pomoc. Gdy Izzy, Noah i Tyler się obudzili, Alejandro każe im ruszać i zostawia Owena na pastwę losu. Ale gdy dotarli do Machu Picchu, Chris nie pozwala im szukać skarbu, gdyż nie ma z nimi Owena. To zmusiło Alejandro by wrócić po Owena którego znalazł owiniętego w kokon. Ten konfrontuje Alejandro tym że ten widział jak gąsienice go porywały, a ten nie zareagował. Ten, żeby ukryć swoją naturę, okłamuje Owena, aby zdobyć jego zaufanie, że jest jego jedynym przyjacielem, bo pozostali nie chcieli go szukać. Dzięki temu kłamstwu udało mu się zdobyć zaufanie Owena. Nowe dzieci Rocka Podczas jazdy łodzią, Alejandro zakazuje Owen'owi zjedzenia homara, którego Izzy złowiła. Później, Alejandro przypadkowo zjada skarpetki Owena w swojej porcji owoców morza, które prawdopodobnie Heather włożyła kiedy je przyrządzała. Moja upalna Jamajka Alejandro nie wydawał się zaniepokojony, gdy Owen wraz z Izzy zostali przygnieceni przez samolot. Wydawał się też zadowolony, że Owen nie bierze udziału w wyzwaniu, ale gdy Owen wrócił, Alejandro z rozczarowanym tonem mówi "koniec wakacji". Gdy widzę Londyn to... W klasie ekonomicznej, Alejandro jest zirytowany dziecinnymi żartami Owena i Noah i odchodzi. Gdy Alejandro jest nieobecny podczas wyzwania, Noah mówi Owen'owi, że nie ufa Alejandro i opisuje go jako "natłuszczony węgorz w oleju". Przez te słowa został wyeliminowany. Przed skokiem Noah ostrzega Owena przed Alejandro, co dało Owen'owi do myślenia. Greckie Ruiny Owen zaczyna się martwić że Alejandro z pomocą Tylera, wyeliminuje go jak to zrobił z Noah w poprzednim odcinku. W Grecji Alejandro był przerażony, gdy Owen zaczął się rozbierać. Owen wiwatuje Alejandro podczas jego wyścigu przeciwko Heather i był rozczarowany, gdy Alejandro przegrał. Owen przypomina Alejandro, że kto nie zdobył medalu będzie wyeliminowany, co oznacza że Owen ma zamiar zagłosować na Alejandro. Obawiając się o swoje bezpieczeństwo, Alejandro każe Tyler'owi wyjawić pocałunek Duncana i Gwen mając nadzieję, że skłóci to ze sobą wszystkie Amazonki i wygra nietykalność, ale tak się nie stało. Z Archiwum 52 thumb|210px|left|Alejandro i Duncan muszą nieść nieprzytomnego Owena. Alejandro zahipnotyzował Owena, by powstrzymać jego panikę w samolocie. Alejandro nie był też zmartwiony, kiedy Owen został porwany i zatrzymywał Tylera od poszukiwania Owena. W końcu też znaleźli Owena, który uważa że kosmici usunęli mu pamięć, ale po chwili uświadamia sobie, że wszystko pamięta. Później Alejandro po raz drugi hipnotyzuje Owena, który zakłada sobie majtki na głowę, zaczyna tańczyć i śpiewać. W ten sposób Owen się upokorzył i dał Alejandro satysfakcje z zemsty. Chwilę później Alejandro budzi Owena z hipnozy, przez co ten traci przytomność. Alejandro i Duncan muszą go więc nieść do samolotu. Piknik pod Wiszącą Skałą Przez cały odcinek, Alejandro i Duncan śmieją się z różnych upadków Owena. Kiedy obaj dotarli na Wiszącą Skałę, Owen był jedynym który jeszcze tam nie dotarł ku irytacji Alejandro. Chris zabrania im pomagać Owen'owi, przez co muszą czekać na niego mimo rozpoczęcia wyzwania. Gdy Owen wreszcie dotarł na Wiszącą Skale, skoczył z bungee i złapał psa dingo, który go atakuje, co rozbawiło Alejandro. Kapitan Owen thumb|210px|right|Zaskoczony Alejandro tym że Owen wyjawił tajemnice drużyny. Przez cały odcinek Alejandro i Duncan walczą o lojalność Owena w celu wyeliminowania się nawzajem. Przez cały odcinek, Alejandro wytrzymuje głupotę Owena, by zdobyć jego zaufanie. Gdy Owen się dowiaduje że mają zbudować łódź, Alejandro nazywa go "głupim geniuszem" czym Duncan jest pod wrażeniem, że użył obelgi i komplementu jednocześnie. Alejandro i Duncan też uczynili z Owena kapitana, a ten rozkazał mówić jak wikingowie. Potajemnie jednak Alejandro ma dość Owena, który nie umie odróżnić piratów od wikingów i nazywa go "rogatym palantem." Alejandro w końcu stracił cierpliwość, gdy Owen próbuje wrócić po swój kapelusz zamiast atakować wroga i nie posłuchał go. Na końcu Owen zgodził się współpracować z Duncanem, w celu wyeliminowania Alejandro. Bitwa nad Niagarą thumb|210px|left|Owen w swoim śnie widzi prawdziwą naturę Alejandro. Ich konflikt w tym odcinku jest ostatecznie odwzajemniony. Gdy Owen ma swój typowy sen o jedzeniu, pojawia się nagle Alejandro, który rzuca cukrowymi laskami, by przebić balony Owena. Owen ze złością mówi, że cukrowymi laskami nie można rzucać, ale Alejandro się śmieje i przebił wszystkie balony Owena, przez co ten zaczyna spadać i budzi się ze snu. thumb|210px|right|Alejandro uśmiecha się złośliwie, gdy się okazało że Owen został wyeliminowany.Alejandro w tym odcinku postanawia wyeliminować Owena, którego uważa za największe zagrożenie ze względu na jego popularność. Udaje mu się przekonać Duncana, Heather i Sierrę, by głosowali na Owena i był zadowolony z jego eliminacji. Gdy Owen utknął w drzwiach po próbie wyskoczenia z samolotu. Alejandro podchodzi i wykopuje go z samolotu dusząc się przy tym, gdyż Owen pierdnął mu w twarz. Rapa Phooey! thumb|210px|left|Alejandro narzeka że Owen nawet jako posąg jest bezużyteczny. W poszukiwaniu jajek, Alejandro szuka ich w głowie Owena, ale wyjmuje z niej same nieprzydatne rzeczy. Wściekły Alejandro narzeka, że Owen nawet jako rzeźba jest bezużyteczny. Aloha, Finał! Owen jest zły na Alejandro, gdy ten wrzucił Cody'ego do wody pełnej rekinów. Podczas przechadzki po wulkanie, Alejandro wyjawia że nienawidzi jak ktoś mówi na niego "Al". Cody wtedy wykorzystuje to, by wkurzyć Alejandro mówiąc, że Owen wiele razy nazwał go "Al" w trakcie sezonu. W końcówce Heather, Owen jak wszyscy wiwatują, gdy Heather kopnęła Alejandro w krocze i zepchnęła go z wulkanu po czym wygrała cały sezon. Ciekawostki *Obaj byli finalistami w sezonie, w którym zadebiutowali. *Obaj, wraz z Gwen i Heather są jedynymi finalistami, którzy nie zachowali nagrody za wygranie sezonu. Zobacz także En:Alejandro and Owen Kategoria:Relacje Kategoria:Konflikty